


One for One

by witchpointe



Category: VIXX
Genre: Barebacking, Biting, Dirty Talk, Fallout AU, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchpointe/pseuds/witchpointe
Summary: Testing the waters of a Fallout AU for maybe bigger things :>You don't need to know anything about Fallout to enjoy, but there's a small key in the notes at the end.





	One for One

This area of Neo-Seoul always gives Hakyeon a bit of the creeps-- it's known for being a ghost town, empty of people and supplies alike. Unless you know what Hakyeon does, which is that a certain raider king east of the city has started stashing his caps in the safe of an old grocery store.

An 'uncrackable’ safe, Wonshik had said, knowing he wouldn't listen. There's never been a lock Hakyeon couldn't pick. It wasn't about his ego, he'd argued, they needed the caps badly. No one had argued with that.

He creeps through the city, 9mm cocked and ready. Anxieties race through his mind, making his heart beat in his ears: his skull squeezed through a super mutants fingers, screaming as swarming ghouls eat the flesh from his bones. He won't let himself think about deathclaws. He won't.

Though he knows how good he is at stealth, he feels extraordinarily exposed, as if he's on stage with a stage light. He's felt eyes on him since he's turned onto the street and he can't shake the feeling.

At least, he comes upon the store with no altercations.

What was once a russet brick building is half scorched by fire on the right side. Skewed signs announce sales on onions and radishes. Inside, a single paper lantern hangs against the only glass wall that's been left unbroken. There's no door. Trees grow through the split sidewalk and tarmac alike.

Stepping through one of the broken glass walls to avoid a trap, Hakyeon squats and squints until his eyes adjust. It's a smaller store, mostly comprised of what was once produce aisles. It smells of dust and rads, the later coming from something in the far 'refrigeration’ corner.

Hakyeon checks behind him once more before making his way to the checkout counter and jumping behind it. Rummaging through his bag, he finds the jar of Rad-X and swallows, grimacing at the taste.

He feels safer than he has in hours, tucked behind this little counter. He takes a deep breath and sighs, leaning his head back with a _thunk_.

“Ow,” he says, even though it didn't really hurt.

He turns to see the safe he's looking for. Grinning, he twirls himself around in a squat. Searching out his lockpicks, he gets straight to work. Careful, careful… he has all the time in the world but a limited supply of lockpicks.

His legs are starting to ache when he hears from behind him, “Stand up and turn around.”

Startled, he drops his lockpicks and does just that, to see who the voice belongs to.

On the other side of the counter is a large man in imposing armor, with a spiked baseball bat strapped to his back and a .45 pointed straight at Hakyeon's chest. He's holding it awkwardly, as if he's not used to holding guns.

He looks young and beautiful, far too much of both to be wearing that dirty raider armor. He's got a scar across his nose that runs down the left side of his face over his jaw, and it does nothing to dampen his allure.

Hakyeon holds his hands up in the universal signal of surrender.

“Give me your bag,” the man growls.

“I don't want any trouble.” Hakyeon keeps his hands high where the man can see them.

“There won't be any if you give me your stuff.” 

From the looks of it, Hakyeon guesses the gun is rusted through and pipe-made, but the chance of it jamming is still only about 20%, and his chest is far too pretty for a hole in it.

“I'm not going to do that, kid.”

“Kid?” There's a sneer on his face that in half shadows only serves to make him look all the more dangerous. “I could snap you in half with my bare hands.”

“You promise?”

He nods his chin back toward the safe. “Unlock it.”

There's no point in denying it--he’d been caught opening it earlier.

“Okay,” Hakyeon says softly. “But I have to pick up my lockpicks. I dropped them when you startled me.”

“Whatever.”

As he slowly retrieves them and turns back around, his mind races with ways to get out of this. _Without_ surrendering the stash of caps. If he could get the man closer he could try to wrestle the gun away, but that would be dangerous in itself. His 9mm is on the counter where he left it, too far away to grab and turn before the stranger turns his insides into pulp.

“Hurry up.”

“It's not an easy lock,” Hakyeon explains. “You have to finesse it.”

It's when Hakyeon feels the lock click under his fingers that he knows he's fucked--the safe is bugged. If he opens it, it will probably blow the entire place. Or maybe just his arm.

He steps back and puts his hands in the air again. “It's all yours.”

The stranger's gun never leaves Hakyeon as he too jumps the counter and approaches the safe. The closer he gets the bigger he seems and the drier Hakyeon's mouth gets. He pulls the lever, opens the door, and Hakyeon closes his eyes--

The explosion is small, more of a _pop_ than a _boom_. It still manages to get splatters of blood on Hakyeon's face.

The bomb has blown most of the man's right hand, as Hakyeon can see what's left of his four finger bones spiking out from his palm. Dropping the gun, the stranger backs into the counter and slides to the floor. He's holding his massacred hand up to his face by the wrist. 

“Oh god, oh god. I dont have a stim. I haven't found any. This area is picked clean. Oh god...”

Hakyeon picks the shotgun up and sets it next to his own gun before speaking.

“It’s okay. I have a stim.”

Hakyeon pulls one from his pack and stabs it into what's left of the convulsing center of his palm. “You should learn to make them.”

The stranger is staring at Hakyeon like he grew another head as his hand reforms. Hakyeon hates that he likes the feel of his warm brown eyes.

“What?” he snaps.

“Those are worth so many caps… and I was going to shoot you…”

Hakyeon sits next to him. “What's your name?”

“Sanghyuk.”

“Mine is Hakyeon. And if you want my advice, you're going to get yourself killed doing this.”

Sanghyuk sets his jaw. “I don't have a choice.”

“There's always a choice.” Reaching into his jacket pocket, Hakyeon begins to pull out--

“I owe you. One for one.” 

He sounds so sincere, it touches Hakyeon's heart.

Hakyeon looks up. “Give me what's in the safe.”

“I can't do that.”

Hakyeon jumps for the guns, but Sanghyuk is faster, his fist wrapping around Hakyeon's neck and pulling him to the ground.

The back of Hakyeon's head hits the old tile. Still, he feels the sick pleasure of Sanghyuk's warm hands around his neck. The kid doesn't know how to properly choke someone; his pressure his wrong and Hakyeon can still breathe a little. That, or he doesn't actually want to kill Hakyeon--he doesn't know which turns him on more.

“Don't. Just, stop trying to get away.” Sanghyuk looks frustrated atop Hakyeon.

Hakyeon licks his lips. “You should tie me up.”

The rational part of his brain, the one that has no control right now, is screaming all the reasons why this is a terrible idea. The number one reason being that they're in raider territory.

“W-what?” Sanghyuk blinks rapidly and moves his hands on either side of Hakyeon's head.

Hakyeon crosses his legs behind Sanghyuk and pulls him down on top of him. The armor is cold against his skin through his clothing. Hakyeon reaches around it to grab Sanghyuk's ass and pull him closer.

Instantly he pulls back. “I know what you're doing.” Hakyeon continues to grind up and into him. “You can't fuck me into distraction.”

“Can I just fuck you then?” Hakyeon asks, already beginning to undo one of the back straps of his chest armor.

Sanghyuk's frown is cute. “You're serious, aren't you?”

Hakyeon shrugs and looks away. “I lost my score I might as well get something out of it.”

Sanghyuk simply stares at Hakyeon from above as he continues to undo his buckles here and there to throw off his armor.

“That's better,” Hakyeon says. “You're too pretty to be a raider.”

“I’m not,” he says, sitting back on his haunches and looking down. “Anymore.”

Pulling them both up, Hakyeon crowds Sanghyuk against the counter and licks into his mouth, tries to suck the sadness from it. For a moment he's afraid Sanghyuk will reach for a gun but instead he reaches for Hakyeon's waist.

Shoving Hakyeon's jacket off his shoulders, Sanghyuk clutches them and bites the side of his neck hard and quick. Hakyeon bites at Sanghyuk's shoulder in return to muffle his cry. They still have to be careful about attracting the wrong kind of attention.

“I want you,” Sanghyuk says, pulling Hakyeon against him and rolling his hips, “fucked out and begging me for more.”

“Oh dirty talk, I like it.” Hakyeon kisses him again.

“So how is this gonna go?” Sanghyuk asks against his lips. “I don't wanna do anything you don't want.”

“Use me however you want.” Hakyeon hums appreciatively, skimming his fingers over Sanghyuk's stomach. “That’s what I want.”

He can't get Hakyeon's clothes off fast enough. He even takes his socks off, which is weird, because most guys don't bother--for a moment Hakyeon is afraid he's into feet and he's going to have to do something disgusting, but Sanghyuk simply stands up and kisses him again.

Sanghyuk nips in a random pattern around his neck and chest, switching sides often. “Where are you most sensitive?”

Hakyeon can't believe what's happening. He just wants to be fucked senseless and Sanghyuk is taking his time, going slow. He wonders if he knows, if he's doing it to spite him. Regardless, Hakyeon smirks.

“Isn't that your job to find?”

The answer is his inner thighs; it doesn't take Sanghyuk long to search out, to render Hakyeon into a sweaty, begging mess with bites and kisses, mere breaths against his cock where he so badly wants to be touched.

“Please? I'll do anything. Why are you still dressed?”

He grabs Sanghyuk through his pants with two fingers, right where he knows the tip to be.

Sanghyuk pulls his hand away. “I'm not getting undressed.”

He flips Hakyeon over with an ease that both embarrasses Hakyeon and turns him on. Sanghyuk guides him up with a hand on his back and belly.

“Stay on your knees, just like this.”

Hakyeon feels wonderfully vulnerable like this, ass in the air. And then he feels Sanghyuk's tongue licking down his crack, and he sucks in a gasp so deep he hears it from his lungs.

Slow licks at his hole and he doesn't care, he doesn't care about anything, especially not the volume of the constant moans leaving his mouth.

Sanghyuk is good, he's definitely done this before. His tongue knows when to go hard or soft, thick or thin. He slaps Hakyeon's hand away when he tries to touch himself and Hakyeon feels like he's in a fever dream, like this can't be real.

His cheek rubs against the splintered wood of the counter. He pants, “Fuck you, Sanghyuk, I need more, please.”

Sanghyuk's tongue leaves him and he bites Hakyeon's ass. “I'll give you more.”

Hakyeon hears Sanghyuk's pants unzip and he prepares himself for what's coming. He grabs the sides of the counter and grits his teeth and groans as Sanghyuk enters him. It hurts. It hurts and he knows it's tearing him but he whines and he takes it because he wants to be full of Sanghyuk, he wants to be fucked by him. Deep down, part of him likes the pain.

When he's fully inside, Sanghyuk stops to wipe Hakyeon's tear away with a thumb. “Are you alright?”

Hakyeon's frustrated; he doesn't want to be this weak. He clenches around Sanghyuk. “Fuck me like you mean it, god damnit.”

Sanghyuk runs his hands through Hakyeon's hair then fists it, pulling his head back. He pushes Hakyeon's hips down and against the wood, and finally Hakyeon has friction of the wrong kind. The wood scrapes against his cock with each thrust, hurting but feeling better by the second.

“Slut,” Sanghyuk says.

Fingernails digging into the soft wood, Hakyeon's eyes roll back in his head and he shuts them, moaning quietly.

“How many men have you let bend you over a counter just like this one?”

Sanghyuk's voice is rough, aggressive. He sounds wholly disgusted and the words spark a thrill in Hakyeon's gut. He bites his lip; he doesn't answer.

“You've lost count,” Sanghyuk curls both hands around Hakyeon's neck, “haven't you?”

The rough hands on his neck pulse in time with his thrusts, creating a pressure behind Hakyeon’s eyes and ears that distracts him from the pain. He loves being choked; he comes the hardest when he’s choked.

Leaning down over his back, Sanghyuk bites Hakyeon’s ear. “Answer me, whore.”

“Yes,” Hakyeon chokes out. He’s breathless, his face hot from the blood rushing to it. “Yes.”

It's too much--the choking, the names, the pleasure-pain friction; he feels so thoroughly used and every part of him is alive. He comes shouting a curse repeatedly. It pulls such a deep groan from Sanghyuk that he wishes he could get hard again. 

Sanghyuk pulls a limp Hakyeon up to bite at his shoulder blade as his hips stutter. He pulls out and Hakyeon hears a soft moan, feels a pool of warmth on his lower back.

Sanghyuk collapses on top of him and Hakyeon lets out a big puff of air. Hakyeon never imagined the little raider boy would fuck _this_ good.

“You're too heavy,” Hakyeon whines.

“Sorry,” Sanghyuk mumbles, shuffling away. “Do you want me to, um. Your back--”

“Just use one of my socks.”

Hakyeon closes his eyes and enjoys Sanghyuk softly stroking at his back.

“Okay, uh. I guess I should. Get dressed.”

Hakyeon opens his eyes to see an incredibly uncomfortable looking Sanghyuk standing next to his armor, thrown against the wall.

“You're so cute.” Hakyeon gingerly gets off the table, hissing in pain. “Don't do this often, do you?”

Hakyeon dresses himself with a little help. Surprisingly, Sanghyuk hands Hakyeon his 9mm and his pack with no fuss. But the safe--the safe is Sanghyuk's.

“Listen, before I go…” 

Sanghyuk turns around. Hakyeon places their business card on the counter. His design, of course.

“We're looking for a few more people. We could use...muscle.” Hakyeon smiles appreciatively. “If you don't have any other place to go, it's always an option.”

Sanghyuk looks from Hakyeon, to the card, and back again. “Yeah, whatever.”

As Hakyeon turns to leave, Sanghyuk laughs, a dense, sarcastic sound.

“What? What is it?” Hakyeon asks.

He looks over Sanghyuk's shoulder to see a single bottlecap placed in the middle of the safe.

**Author's Note:**

> hello my name is pure self-indulgence
> 
> for the uninitiated:  
> hyuk's armor looks like [this](https://66.media.tumblr.com/b2ce4ec56409f9526c05178be0d705c3/tumblr_plwh8ewLCS1uh4ntuo1_540.jpg)  
> super mutants look like [this](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/3/3c/Behemoth.png/revision/latest?cb=20160102082945)  
> feral ghouls look like [this](https://pm1.narvii.com/6086/06d69ea64911ace8f774b6ac153422266ff874ad_hq.jpg)  
> deathclaws look like [this](https://cdn.instructables.com/FFA/4O9Y/IN3EFGAN/FFA4O9YIN3EFGAN.LARGE.jpg) uwu
> 
> rads is short for radiation  
> rad-x is a chemical that protects you from radiation  
> a stimpak is a syringe full of blood and antiseptic that magically heals you
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/vampiresanghyuk)


End file.
